Un Chico y su animal
by XxNaokoxX
Summary: Sherlock hace una buena acción y rescata un gato que estaba a punto de ahogarse, pero lo que no sabe es que el pequeño gato es más especial de lo que cree y le ayudara a saber lo que su corazón más desea.


_**Un chico y su animal**_

_La trama no me pertenece es de ¨okigin jou¨ y a su Doujinshi ¨un chico y su animal¨, yo solo la adapte al mundo de ¨Sherlock¨, les recomiendo ver el doujinshi es uno de mis favoritos en especial porque es sasunaru._

* * *

–Ya me voy Sherlock –anuncio John desde la puerta de la sala mirando a su compañero mientras sostenía un maletín en la mano.

Había escases de médicos en el hospital y John tenía que quedarse tres días enteros en este, situación que no le agrado mucho al detective, quien estaba en su fase de niño malcriado.

–La señora Hudson no tardara en regresar y ayer fui a comprar la despensa –le dijo John a un Sherlock recostado a lo largo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su estomago vistiendo su bata azul.

–No soy un niño John –contesto Sherlock enojado.

–Pero te comportas como uno –le respondió el doctor divertido.

El detective se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio, John suspiro cansado.

–Regresare pasado mañana, hasta entonces Sherlock.

Se despidió del detective y bajo por las escaleras, el pelinegro no se inmuto y siguió en la misma posición, a lo lejos se escucho como la puerta principal era cerrada, pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras, Sherlock al instante se volteo y se sentó en el sofá, conocía esos pasos a la perfección.

_¨Es imposible, John se fue hace diez minutos exactamente y no escuche que la puerta se volviera a abrir ¨_

Pensó Sherlock poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el centro de la sala sosteniendo la pistola de John bajo su bata, uno nunca sabia que loco entraría a la casa del único detective consultor del mundo.

En el umbral de la puerta de la sala apareció la figura de John, vestido con su usual sweater beige y sus jeans azules, el detective lo miro extrañado ya que al irse, John llevaba una camisa lila con una corbata morada, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones negros.

Cuando la mirada de ambos se encontró el rubio sonrió y corrió hacia el detective.

– ¡Sherlock! –grito emocionado lanzándose contra él y abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo que el detective callera de espaldas con John sobre él.

– ¡Quería verte Sherlock! –dijo el doctor alegre con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del más alto.

– ¿Qué…que te pasa John? –pregunto confundido.

–Me gustas –dijo levantando su cabeza para poder mirar los ojos de sherlock. –Realmente me gustas –volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente al pelinegro.

Sherlock se quedo en shock por la actitud de su compañero, su cerebro volvió a funcionar diciéndole que algo no iba bien.

_¨Algo está mal… no es John… se parece, pero no es el¨_

Se dijo así mismo aun con el rubio sobre él, se levanto de golpe haciendo que el otro cayera sentado sobre el piso, Sherlock retrocedió unos pasos y saco la pistola.

– ¿Quién eres y donde esta John? Si no me respondes de inmediato no tendré misericordia –exigió saber el detective apuntándole con el arma al impostor mientras lo miraba amenazante.

Sherlock suavizo un poco su mirada cuando observo como el cuerpo del moreno temblaba y lo miraba asustado.

– ¿No… no me recuerdas? –le pregunto el impostor inseguro, Sherlock negó con la cabeza sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

El rubio dejo de temblar y sonrió de nuevo hacia el detective.

–Tú me salvaste –al ver la cara de confusión del pelinegro siguió hablando. –Me estaba ahogando y tú me recataste, fue hace dos días en el Támesis –levanto la mano izquierda y remango un poco el sweater mostrándole su muñeca al más alto. –incluso me vendaste.

Concluyo feliz el más bajo, Sherlock bajo el arma y miro desconcertado al ser frente a él.

–Pero… ¡eras un gato!

–Corrección –dijo el rubio bajándose la manga. –Lo soy –concluyo orgulloso.

* * *

**Dos días atrás…**

Sherlock y John estaban en un nuevo caso y las pistas los habían llevado hasta las orillas del Támesis, ahí encontraron la guarida del criminal, a pesar de todas las pruebas que tenían Scotland Yard no había logrado atrapar al ladrón, la poca esperanza que Sherlock tenía en la policía desapareció.

John estaba hablando con Lestrade corroborando toda la información mientras tanto Sherlock se dirigió a observar el Támesis, ya habían atrapado al ladrón y la emoción ya había pasado, lo demás era aburrido para él.

Fue cuando lo vio, un gato color café tratando de mantenerse a flote en el rio, miro a los lados buscando una escalera para bajar a la orilla del rio, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una escalera de piedra, bajo y se acerco a la orilla, busco algo para ayudar al gato, a unos pasos de el había una rama la tomo y se la extendió al animal.

–Tómala –murmuro el detective no muy seguro que el gato le entendiera, para su sorpresa el gato tomo con sus patas delanteras la rama sujetándola fuertemente con sus garras.

Sherlock jalo la rama hasta que el gato estuvo en la orilla, soltó la rama y se acerco despacio para no asustarlo, el gato lo miro con curiosidad a su salvador, el detective se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del animal y lo miro con atención.

_¨Su pata izquierda esta lastimada a pesar del contacto con el agua aun se puede ver el rastro de sangre¨_

Dedujo al terminar de observar al gato, sin pensarlo dos veces rompió la manga de su camisa para poder improvisar una venda.

–No soy médico, pero deduzco que si no cubro esa herida se infectara y luego será peor –le dijo al gato, el minino ladeo la cabeza y se sentó para alzar su pata izquierda.

–Eres listo –dijo sonriéndole al gato café comenzando a vendar la herida.

Termino de vendar la pata e izo un nudo para evitar que esta se callera pero evitando no ajustar la tela demasiado.

–Listo –se levanto guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El gato lo miro por unos segundos y luego miro su pata vendada, después levanto su vista de nuevo hacia el pelinegro y agacho su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento luego se paro y dio media vuelta para irse por la orilla del rio, Sherlock lo miro irse todavía asombrado.

–Que interesante gato –dijo para sí mismo.

– ¡Sherlock!

Escucho como lo llamaban volteando la vista hacia atrás viendo como John bajaba de las escaleras, Sherlock dio una última mirada hacia donde se había ido el singular gato y camino hacia John.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le pregunto John cuando Sherlock llego a su lado.

–Mirando el rio –le contesto ocultando el rescate del gato.

John no creyó lo que le decía Sherlock pero lo dejo pasar esta vez, estaba muy cansado como para discutir con el pelinegro.

–Lestrade duda de la información que conseguimos en uno de los robos –le informo el rubio, Sherlock resoplo enojado.

–Enserio John, no sé como Londres no esta infestada de ladrones y asesinos con la policía que tiene –comento molesto para después comenzar a subir las escaleras de piedra con John detrás de él.

–Para eso tienen al único detective consultor del mundo ¿no? –dijo John sonriéndole a Sherlock aunque este no pudiera verlo, Sherlock también sonrió, sin el estarían perdidos.

* * *

–Me diste una nueva vida, es por eso que vine a pagarte el favor, quiero ser útil para ti –dijo sonriéndole mientras sacaba sus peludas orejas cafés.

–No es necesario –dijo Sherlock caminando hasta una mesa para dejar el arma, tratando de no mirar las orejas.

_¨Se ve… bien con ellas¨_ Pensó.

–¿Por qué tomaste la apariencia de John de entre todas las personas? –le pregunto dando unos pasos para quedar frente a él. –Y podrías ocultar ese par de cosas peludas –dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio aunque en realidad quería sacar su celular y tomar una foto.

–Esto es lo que tu corazón desea, entonces pensé que esto te aria feliz- le dijo contento mientras palpaba su cabeza para esconder sus orejas.

–Lo que mi corazón desea… –Sherlock estaba sorprendido, sabía que tenía un corazón después de todo era un órgano vital, pero no de esa manera.

–Te gusta John, Sherlock, ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te gustaría de John? –pregunto ignorando el asombro del pelinegro a la vez que se ponía de pie. – ¿Debería hacer un strip? –le pregunto divertido el gato a Sherlock levantando su sweater para quitárselo.

–No –contesto Sherlock cortante pero no muy decidido. – ¿Como sabes lo que deseo? –le cuestiono a ¨John¨.

El semblante del rubio cambio a uno triste.

–Yo… no soy normal –empezó no muy seguro de sí mismo y con la voz a pagada. –Soy un poco diferente del resto, es por eso que puedo cambiar en formas humanas, incluso puedo leer lo que hay en sus corazones… Estoy solo porque soy diferente de todos los demás, por eso ellos me dejaron… antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba solo-

Termino de contar bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

–Estoy solo –Dijo tristemente comenzando a llorar.

Sherlock desvió el rostro hacia un lado incapaz de verlo llorar y sin saber qué hacer para consolarlo.

–De modo que esta es la razón por la cual te encontré en el Támesis, intentabas suicidarte –dedujo el detective evitando imaginarse al verdadero John tratando de quitarse la vida.

¨John¨ asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Sherlock limpiándose las últimas lágrimas.

–Gracias a ti Sherlock, me di cuenta de mi error, de lo tonto que fui –dijo sin verlo a la cara. – Gracias por salvarme Sherlock –dijo levantando la mirada hacia el más alto y dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Sherlock lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos, después desvió la mirada hacia un costado sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido.

–Da igual –le contesto con un leve sonrojo en su cara. –Cámbiate en otra forma o vuelve hacer un gato.

El rubio lo miro por unos instantes para después lanzarse sobre su espalda, haciendo caer a Sherlock al piso.

–¡Sherlock eres un buen humano! ¡Me gustas! –lo abrazo por el cuello y le sonrió alegre.

–Deja de hacer eso, para de saltar sobre mi todo el tiempo –se quejo tratando de ponerse de pie, no teniendo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para quitarse al rubio de encima.

–Saltar es mi instinto animal, no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso –dijo felizmente sobre la espalda de Sherlock, este dejo de tratar de quitarse al otro de encima y se dio la vuelta para que el rubio quedara sobre su estomago. –¡Realmente me gustas sherlock! –declaro felizmente.

–Una… vez… más – murmuro Sherlock desviando la mirada.

–¿Qué dices? –pregunto ¨John¨ ladeando la cabeza para un lado.

–Dilo una vez más –dijo el pelinegro pero ahora un poco más alto.

Sherlock se sonrojo y ¨John¨ le sonrió enternecido.

–Me gustas Sherlock –dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla del otro.

_¨Soy un idiota ¿Qué estoy haciendo diciéndole que diga algo así?¨_

Pensó Sherlock dejando caer su cabeza sobre el piso mientras el rubio reía divertido aun sobre él.

Esa misma tarde, Sherlock acompaño a ¨John¨ hasta uno de los parques más grandes y hermosos de Londres.

–No vuelvas a intentar algo así otra vez –le advirtió el detective metiendo las manos en su abrigo.

–Nop, viviré, cuidare de la vida que me has dado –prometió sonriéndole. –Realmente te lo agradezco Sherlock –dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de seguir miro de nuevo al detective.

-¡Ah! Antes de que me valla…

Sherlock sintió nuevamente como su corazón latía mas rápido mientras un sentimiento de calidez lo invadía.

_Antes de que me vaya, te diré un secreto._

–¡Adiós Sherlock! –levanto la mano despidiéndose, comenzando a correr adentrándose al parque tomando su forma original.

Sherlock solo sonrió, viendo como se alejaba, ahora lo que quedaba dependía de él.

_A John… realmente le gustas._

**Dos días después…**

Ya era de noche en Londres, John llego hasta la puerta del edificio donde vivía, metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta entro y la cerro detrás de él, miro las escaleras frente a él y suspiro cansado, incluso subir las escaleras era una tarea difícil de hacer, estaba agotado.

–Espero que Sherlock este de buen humor –dijo para sí mismo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

John llego hasta la puerta de la sala y la abrió, todo parecía en orden tal y como lo había dejado.

–Sherlock –llamo el rubio a su compañero, al no recibir respuesta entro por completo al lugar caminando hasta su sillón dejando sobre este el maletín y su chaqueta.

–A lo mejor está en un caso –comento a la nada sintiéndose un poco triste, tal vez después de todo no era tan indispensable para el detective.

Un poco decaído, el rubio fue hasta la cocina dispuesto a hacer un poco de té, puso el agua a calentar, después saco una taza y coloco una bolsita de te dentro, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Sherlock estaba a unos pasos detrás de el viéndolo fijamente, John se volteo y lo miro.

–Hola… –dijo John intimidado por la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba el pelinegro.

Sherlock siguió mirándolo fijamente.

_¨ Me está mirando fijamente ¿Por qué me mira fijamente? ¿Estará enojado? ¨_

Pensó John sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Sherlock se acerco a el asta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

–Sherlock que…

El pelinegro se inclino y sin previo aviso le beso, John quedo de una pieza sin saber qué hacer, pero no lo alejo, al poco tiempo comenzó a corresponderle, cuando se separaron, el detective le sonrió al rubio este solo lo miro me dio ido.

–Me gustas John –le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

John intentaba articular alguna palabra pero no lograba decir nada, sacudió la cabeza procesando todo lo ocurrido y después le sonrió a Sherlock.

–Tú también me gustas –sonrió sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

–Lo sé –dijo para volver a besarlo.

John sonrió entre el beso, Sherlock siempre sabia todo.

* * *

**Bonus**

Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla frente a la laptop de John, mirando detenidamente la pantalla, John desde hacía rato que lo estaba viendo desde su sillón favorito.

_¨¿Sera un nuevo caso?¨_

Pensó John al ver tan concentrado al detective, la curiosidad le gano y se paro acercándose al otro.

–¿Qué haces Sherlock? –pregunto curioso.

–Comprando –contesto.

Eso si era raro, ¿Sherlock comprando por internet? John dejo de mirar al detective y puso toda su atención en la pantalla del aparato.

–¿Pero qué…? –dijo asombrado John al ver lo que Sherlock estaba comprando. –¿Por qué estas comprando orejas de gato? –exigió saber el rubio sorprendido.

No todos los días veías a Sherlock Holmes comprando por internet en especial diademas con un par de orejas de peluche pegadas a estas.

–¿Cómo es posible que tengan de todos los colores menos café? –se quejo sherlock ignorando la pregunta del rubio. –¿Rosa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría de ese estúpido color?

–¿Para que las quieres? –dijo John insistente.

Sherlock sonrió enigmáticamente antes de girarse hacia su querido rubio.

–Acoso no es obvio John –le dijo parándose de su asiento. –Es para un experimento… mi querido John –susurro cerca de su oído, el rubio solo se estremeció.

Algo le decía a John que eso no terminaría bien… para él.


End file.
